Dreamcrystal
= Dreamcrystal = Age: About 1.5 years at first death, 2 moons at second death Death: Ran over by monster (1st birth) and walking into flames (2nd birth) Known for: Mother of Mothkit, Greykit, Lightkit, and Burntkit and Daughter of Twilight Mother Twilight Father Unknown Mate Wish Kits Mothkit, Greykit, Lightkit, and Burntkit Information about who roleplayed Dreamcrystal Dreamcrystal was played as the main character of a past moderator named Shaynine. She still haunts the roleplay forums and this wiki page. Commentary about Shaynine Shaynine joined in Lightning Clan V.2. She was known for her talents of drawing and other things. If you have comments about her, please add your Chickensmoothie username before your commentary. = History = As Lightkit Dreamcrystal was born to her mother, Nightclaw, and she had one sister, Bravekit. Lightkit never knew her father, only her mother, and she did wonder who her father was. About half a month after her birth, she was dragged out of camp by Twilight and Bravekit, and she was forced to cross the Thunderpath to live. She was hit by a car, causing a deep gash in her tail. Twilight and Bravekit went back to the camp with Lightkit, and then convinced the clan that Lightkit foolishly wandered out of camp and was attacked by a rogue. Twilight renamed her kit Scarkit as a reminder of her large scar on her tail. As Scarkit She was bullied many times by her sister, and even nearly had to eat deathberries. Wish and Sparrowkit at the time saved her, and finally after a few months she was able to tell what really happened to her. Bravekit and Nightclaw both left the clan by themselves, and so Scarkit, thanks to Wish, Sparrowkit, and Heronstar, was renamed Dreamkit. As Dreamkit (1st birth) Her name of Dreamkit does not last long, but in that time, she realized Sparrowkit and Wish now had a crush on her. She became an apprentice, with Heronstar as her mentor. As Dreampaw Dreampaw eventually found out that Bravekit and Nightclaw are now Twilight and Disaster. She dealt with it, and then eventually focused on her apprenticeship. Dreampaw, unfortunately, witnessed her sister being betrayed by Twilight. Her sister died by Twilight's dog pack, but before she did, Dreampaw helped her make peace with Star Clan and she called Disaster "Bravepaw" after her death. Twilight eventually sent another dog pack to kill Dreampaw. She suffered many injuries, including more scars and losing her right ear. Dreampaw started to fear her mother, and to make it worse for her, Sparrow and Wish were now fighting for her, even causing Wish to attempt suicide at one point. As Dreamcrystal Now extremely hated by the new leader of Nightmare Clan and mother, she had to barely make it through getting targeted. She chose Wish as her mate, and gave birth to her kits when she was about 1 year old. Dreamcrystal eventually got to help with Twilight's death, and she ran onto the Thunderpath to her mother, showing only hate towards her mother. Dreamcrystal was hit by a monster on the way back, and soon died. As Dreamkit (2nd Birth) Dream was reborn and found the clan, thanks to what she called a guide and a plane crash. It is theorized she was a kittypet before she joined Lightning Clan. Dream only lived for another few moons before purposely jumping into flames. -- 22:34, February 5, 2014 (UTC)Shaynine